1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a measuring apparatus that measures at least one of a temperature and an electrical characteristic, such as current, of a measured object.
2. Description of the Related Art
As one example of this type of measuring apparatus, a first clamp-type ammeter (hereinafter simply “ammeter”) is disclosed by the present applicant in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. H11-295349. This ammeter includes a liquid crystal display unit (hereinafter simply “display unit”) for digitally displaying a measured value, an instrument body on which operation buttons, an operation dial, and opening/closing levers are disposed, and a clamp sensor that is attached to the instrument body so as to be capable of opening and closing when the opening/closing levers are operated and maintains a substantially annular form in its closed state. When measuring current, the ammeter is attached to the measured object, for example, a cable, by clamping the measured object with the clamp sensor (here “clamping” refers to a state where the measured object passes through the clamp sensor that maintains a substantially annular form).
As another example of this type of measuring apparatus, a second ammeter is disclosed by the present applicant in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2003-302423. In this ammeter, a conductor-introducing unit (a clamp-type sensor unit) is disposed at one end of the instrument body on which the operation dial, the display unit, and the like are disposed. When measuring the current flowing through a measured object using this ammeter, the operation dial is switched to a desired measurement range and the measured object is clamped by the conductor-introducing unit. When doing so, a control unit disposed on the instrument body calculates the current based on the voltage induced in a coil which is provided in the conductor-introducing unit and is used to detect current. A measurement screen in which the calculation result has been converted to a numeric value, for example, is displayed on a display unit. By doing so, the measurement process is completed.